The Real Thing
by fanficgirl78
Summary: Olivia loves Noah very much. Something happens with Noah, Will Olivia find love again with someone else?


The Real Thing

Olivia is sitting on her sofa and holding Noah. Olivia says "I'm so thankful to have you in my life." "I love you, little man." Olivia hugs him and puts him on her shoulder when she hears a knock at the door. Olivia says "should we see who that is? Olivia got up and walked to the door.

Olivia can see it's Nick. Olivia opens the door and says "hi, Nick do we have another case"? Nick says no, I just wanted to stop by and see Noah." They walked over to the sofa. They both sat down. Nick says "I am so glad you have him he's making you happier to forget about William Lewis." Olivia says "well it's helping but I don't know if I can ever forget what he did to me." "You want to hold him" Nick says "sure." Nick takes Noah from Olivia. Nick holds him. Nick says "you are a cute little guy." Nick grabs a toy and plays with him. Olivia says "someday you will be a father again." Nick says "I have to find the right woman first." Olivia says "you will." "I don't know what I do without Noah." "I probably wouldn't want to live anymore." Nick says "don't say that." You won't lose him and one day you will find the right guy to love." Nick hands Noah back to Olivia. Olivia says "come by anytime you want to see Noah." Nick says "thanks, I will do that." Nick left.

Olivia soon feeds Noah a bottle and burps him and goes into the nursery with him. Sits down in the rocking chair and starts to rock him to sleep. Olivia says "I love you, Noah." And Olivia puts him in his crib. Olivia goes to bed herself.

Next morning Olivia is feeding Noah. Olivia says "I wish I can stay at home with you, buddy but I can't." "But I miss you when I'm working." Then Lucy, the babysitter showed up. Olivia went to work.

Olivia is sitting at her desk when Nick walked in. Olivia says "Thanks for stopping by last night Noah needs a male role model in his life." Nick says "I enjoyed it." Olivia says I'm glad." "I got some paperwork to work on." Nick says "okay, I will be at my desk."

A few hours later Lucy takes Noah to the park. Lucy gets a call on her phone and she walks a few steps away. Someone grabs Noah and takes him. Lucy looks back to the stroller and it's empty. She calls 911 and reports it. Next she had to call Olivia and dreaded it.

Olivia is in her office and talking to Nick. Olivia's phone rings. Olivia picks it up. Olivia can tell she is very upset. Lucy says "I only looked away a few moments and Noah is gone." "Somebody took Noah." "I am so sorry." Then Olivia faints. Nick grabs the phone and talks to her. She tells him what happened. Olivia wakes up. Olivia says "please tell me this a nightmare, Nick." Nick says "I wish I could but I talked to her now." Olivia breaks down.

Nick gets Amanda and Fin into the office and explains what happened. They all leave for the park.

They got to the park. Lucy hugged Olivia and says how sorry she is and feels really bad. Fin and Amanda are interviewing people. Nick interviewing people. Olivia is sitting on the park bench and just falling apart. Nick says "I'm taking you home you're too emotional distraught." "Let us work the case." Olivia says "no, I'm his mother." Nick says "you're going need your strength when we find him." "Please let me take you home." Olivia says "alright."

Nick tells Amanda and Fin he is taking Olivia home and tells them to keep working the case.

Nick walks in with Olivia. Nick says "come on Olivia sit on the sofa and calm down. Nick sits down by her. Nick rubbed her arms. Nick says "I promise you we'll find him, Olivia." "I swear it." "I'm going to leave but I will be back to check on you later you have to eat and rest." Nick hated leaving Olivia but he had to.

Nick goes back to the park and then goes back to the office. Nick, Fin, and Amanda talk about how to do this case. Nick decides a house-to-house search and they work together.

By 9:00pm. Nick thinks he better go and checks on Olivia.

Nick uses his key and lets himself in. Nick can see Olivia still on the sofa and with a blanket over her. Nick goes into the kitchen and looks into the sink and no dirty dishes. Nick realizes she hasn't eaten.

Nick goes to Olivia. Nick says "you haven't eaten anything have you." Olivia says "I'm not hungry." Nick says "You have to eat to keep up your strength.

Nick goes to the kitchen and fixes her sandwich and grabs an apple. Nick sits down by Olivia. Nick says "okay eat." Olivia eats the sandwich and half of the apple. Nick says "have you slept any" Olivia says "how can I sleep with Noah out there somewhere." Nick goes into another room. Nick thinks he has no choice but to call a doctor and make a house call. Nick calls a doctor.

Twenty minutes later the doctor showed up. Olivia says "Who's this. Nick says "I called my doctor he's going to give you something to help you to sleep." "I will stay here for the night to watch out for you."

Nick helps Olivia to her bedroom and the doctor gives her a sedative. Nick and the doctor walk out. Nick says "thanks, doc." The doctor leaves. Nick goes back in with Olivia. Nick says "I will be in the other room if you need me."

Nick goes to the guest bedroom and tries to sleep but aches for her right now. And he is developing feelings foe her. Later Nick finally able to fall to sleep.

Next morning Nick got up and showered and made breakfast. Olivia walks out. Olivia asks "any leads"? Nick says "no, I'm sorry we will find him." "Come on eat." Olivia eats her breakfast. Olivia says "thank you, Nick that was good."

Olivia goes to the sofa while Nick cleaned up. Nick joined Olivia on the sofa. Olivia says "I need Noah in my life after what I went through with Lewis." "I can't lose him." Nick says "I promise I don't know who took him or why but I'm going to do everything in my power to get Noah back home to you." "You're not alone, Olivia." "I'm here for you whenever you need me." Olivia says "thank you." Nick hugs Olivia. Olivia says "let me in the case." Nick says "no, you're still too emotional." Let me, Fin and Amanda work the case." "You just keep eating and resting." "And I will call you to check on you." Nick hugs Olivia and leaves.

Nick got a call about a lead and going to the address. Nick calls Fin and lets him to know.

Nick goes to the address and it's an apartment. Nick interviews a lady who heard a baby crying and didn't think this guy had a baby. Fin and Amanda showed up. They bust in and hear a baby crying. Amanda and Fin arrest the man. Nick finds Noah. The man says "I'm his father." Amanda says "yeah well we will see after a DNA test. Fin and Amanda take him away. Nick is holding Noah and trying to calm him down. Nick says come on it's okay, I'm going to take you home to your mommy." Nick and Noah leave.

Nick is holding Noah and walking up to Olivia's apartment. Noah knocks. Olivia just opens up the door. Olivia says "you found him, thank you so much." Olivia grabs Noah. and just hugs him closely to her chest. Nick says "You're welcome! Olivia says "who took him? Nick says "his father but still waiting on the DNA test." Noah looks fine to me but if you want I can call that doctor and he can make another house call to look at him." Olivia says "okay." Nick calls the doctor.

The Doctor came and checked Noah and is fine. The doctor left. Nick says "I will let you and Noah enjoy your time now." "Maybe I will stop by again tonight." Olivia says "okay". Nick leaves.

Olivia holds Noah on the sofa and doesn't want to let go of him. Olivia says "Nick is such a nice and good man but I'm having these feelings that I shouldn't." "I think I'm falling in love with him." Olivia feeds Noah and burps him and puts him down for a nap.

The evening came. Nick stopped by. Nick says "I just wanted you to know that guy is his father but don't worry you won't lose him." "He has been on drugs." Olivia says "how can I thank you." Nick says "you have and that's all I want to hear." Then Nick kisses Olivia. Nick pulls away. Nick says "I shouldn't have done that." "I can't go on like this there's something I have to tell you." Olivia says "okay. Lets sit down and talk.

They both sat down on the sofa. Nick says "I have feelings for you, actually." "I'm in love with you." Olivia says "well I'm glad you told me because I'm in love with you too. They kissed.

One night Nick takes Olivia to a movie and they liked it a lot. Another night they went to a dance and danced a lot.

One night Nick is at Olivia's place. Olivia says "I have enjoyed this dating but I'm not getting any younger I would like to get married." Nick says "we can get married as soon as you want." "Are you wanting a baby?" Olivia says " yes, our own baby."

One week later Nick took Olivia to a fancy place. They ate and danced. Nick gets down and one knee and asks Will you marry me? Olivia says "yes, I will marry you." "I love you, Nick Amaro." They went home.

They started making wedding plans and decide on a wedding in two months.

Two months later came there wedding day. Fin walked Olivia down the aisle. The minister pronounced them Mr and Mrs Nick Amaro. They had a reception and a dance. They went to there hotel suite that night and made love . The next morning they went on there honeymoon and took Noah with them. And week later came back home.

Two months later Olivia is not feeling well and took a home pregnancy test and it's positive. But she also went to the doctor and the doctor confirmed it. She went home. When Nick came home. Olivia says " I'm pregnant." Nick says "that's great, honey." Nick kisses Olivia.

Three months later she is five months pregnant. Today was there ultrasound. The doctor is doing the ultrasound and moving it over her stomach and looks at the screen. The doctor says "want to know the sex of the baby?" Nick and Olivia says "yes." The doctor says "a girl." They are so happy. They left the appointment.

Nick and Olivia went shopping and starting to pick out stuff they would need.

Four months later Olivia is nine months pregnant. Nick says "you are sexy woman carrying my baby." Olivia says "well thank you." A couple days later Olivia went into labor and they went to the hospital. A few hours later the doctor delivers a baby girl. Olivia says " the name we choose "Ava Leah Amaro". Nick leans down and kisses his wife and daughter. Two days later Nick brings his wife and baby home from the hospital.

THE END


End file.
